Death Doesn't Change
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Some things never change, no matter how different they may appear. The underworld will learn that first hand. Diverges from before the Reaper-Beast, Xover, undecided pairing. Plenty of humor.


Death Doesn't Change

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Grim Tales. If I did, this would be on the SNAFU website.

Summary: Some things never change, no matter how different they may appear. The underworld will learn that first hand. Xover, undecided pairing. Plenty of humor.

Regular Speech

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic Speech**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thought**_

Grim blinked and stared at his scythe oddly, swearing to his bones that he felt it twitch in his grasp, "Grim, what is it?" Mandy asked as she sipped her drink while the party went on around them, seeing the thoughtful look on Grim's face.

He hummed for a moment, as if giving his scythe another chance to move, "Probably nodin," He answered offhandedly with a shrug. His scythe was a very sensitive thing at times, especially when it sensed things related to life and death. A reaction like this wasn't much of concern, usually. It could just be some fool playing with necromancy or a new reaper coming into existence, "Yeah, probably nodin," He repeated, as if to assure himself.

Mandy eyed her husband for a moment before nodding. She didn't buy that for one moment, not a bit. With an unknown element in play, her mind went to her children and her eyes narrowed. With all the calm of a predator stalking prey, she crept out of the Halloween party without drawing attention to herself...

**With Junior**

The young reaper chuckled to himself as he scratched the chin of his new companion perched on his left shoulder, while he made his way out of the club house the trick-or-treat trio had brought him to and crossed the wooden bridge on it. "Well, you were certainly a surprise," He commented with a smile as the black cat with a curlly tail, which meowed and purred happily at the treatment. He withdrew his boney finger as he stood outside and searched for where town might be.

Deciding on a direction, he headed up a hill and ran into and though a recent friend, who barked happily, "You must be really loyal to try to help someone you just met," Junior said praisingly to the ghost dog named Zero, patting him on the head as he took the rib bone from his phantom-jaws. The dog looked confused as he looked towards the clubhouse, seeming to wonder how the young skeleton had escaped the place. Then he looked at the cat, which jumped down before smiling and giving a meow in greeting. Zero, unfamiliar with the feline, merely barked a greeting of his own as his bright nose sniffed her lightly.

Junior paid little mind to the animals at the moment and looked out in the distance. He could see Halloween Town not far from where he was, "Hmmm?" He asked out loud, as if he heard something. He turned and saw the graveyard beside the town, his eye sockets narrowing slightly to focus on a moving object in the air. "Interesting indeed," He commented out loud, tilting his head curiously before he started to walk on, the two animals taking perches on his shoulders- the dog on his right and the cat on his left.

**With Minnie**

The princess could not be more lost in herself and her flying if she wanted to be. There was something about flying that made her lose all sense of caution and worry. The ground far below as she used her demon wings to transverse the aerial realms of this land of frightful mischief...it was almost as if she was leaving behind her troubles for a short respite of simply enjoying herself as the half-breed she was...

"MiniMandy!"

And just like that, her respite had ended abruptly. Almost falling from the skies, she stopped her soaring and turned to see her mother glaring down below. With a lump of worry in her gullet, she flew on down to her mother and retracted her wings upon landing.

The younger blonde didn't dare make eye contact with her queen and mother, getting the feeling she was about to be reprimanded for using her powers in so open an area where anyone could see her, and making eye contact would only upset her more. They stood there in the graveyard for what seemed like forever, as if Mandy was drawing out the silence to make her daughter all the more aware of how displeased she was.

"As much as I would enjoy reprimanding you," She started dryly and sarcastically. "I have more important things to deal with than your blatant disregard to my rules about your powers. Where is your brother?" She asked coldly, not giving her daughter a chance to even try to explain herself.

All of Minnie's worries and fears for herself were replaced by those for her elder sibling. "Brother Grim? I hast not seen nary a hair of him since the festival of our frightful Uncle, Mine Mother," She answered with concern clear in her voice. "Hath something occurred? Is our skeletal prince in some grave situation?" She asked, praying for the safety of her brother.

"Probably nothing, according to Grim," Mandy answered, sounding annoyed at the end, "But I prefer not to leave something up to 'probably,'" She added on in her normal, dark, even tone.

"Perhaps you need to relax more, Mom," A familiar voice called. The royal blondes turned to stare at Grim Junior, walking down a nearby hill with a black cat and ghost dog on his shoulder, "Wazzup?" He asked cheekily, grinning as Minnie sighed in relief while Mandy gave him a small glare, mentally sighing in relief as well, happy to be wrong for once.

"Brother, how long hast thou been hearkening thither?" Minnie asked, worried he might have seen her using her Nergal powers.

"Just now. Why, I miss something?" Junior asked, looking between his two female relatives.

"I see you found some friends," Mandy commented dryly, changing the subject and looking to the two animals. She recognized the dog as Jack's dog Zero. The cat on the other hand...Well, this was Halloween Town, there were a million black cats.

"Yeah. Hey, Mom? Can I keep the cat? I don't think she has an owner," Junior asked with a grin, getting a happy meow from the feline. Zero barked, feeling left out. "I figured you already have an owner, Boy," Junior explained, apparently understanding the animal's mood, which seemed to pacify the spectral canine.

"Just don't cry if Cerberus eats it," Mandy said uncaringly. "So, where have you been anyway?" Mandy asked, clearly to them playing the annoyed, worried mother as much as she would deny it and destroy anyone that made such a claim.

"Playing with some kids from around here," He answered with a shrug. "So, what brings you both out here? I mean, I like a graveyard as much as the next skeleton, but I thought...well, Minnie was enjoying the party, I think Mom just came for something in the punch," Junior joked lightly, chuckling as his mother rolled her eyes.

"Nothing, just wondering where you two went off to. Grim thought you two might have killed each other," Mandy lied through her teeth. Though, it was true that Grim worried about the two royal children getting along.

"I'm already dead and I'm not sure if Minnie can die," Junior retorted playfully, "Where is Dad anyway?" He asked.

"Back at the party," Mandy explained simply. "Come on, let's get back before the town thinks we're avoiding them," She instructed, turning on her heel to head back to the party.

"Well, Halloween is fun. Donchaya think so, Mins?" Junior asked as his sister walked beside him.

The princess wasn't sure what to say as she stared at her bone-brother, smiling boyishly. He was in a much better mood than she had last seen him...and he was being friendlier with her than normal. It was a pleasant change, she admitted, but it left her wondering what made him so happy, "...Yes, very much so," She agreed after a moment, returning his smile as they all headed back to town.

Unbeknownst to them, another trio was making their way back to town. A group of very scared, trouble-making children that ran out of their clubhouse as if Death himself was at their heels instead of back in their hometown.

"What the hell happened back there!?" Lock yelled in terror as they kept running.

"I don't know! Let's just get to Jack before he comes back!" Shock answered, holding onto her witch hat so that it wouldn't fall off.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Barrel yelled hysterically, looking ready to cry.

"SHUT UP, BARREL!" The other two trick-or-treaters yelled.

**Back at the Party**

"Where'd ya go offta?" Grim asked as Mandy returned and sat by him as if she had never left in the first place.

"The bathroom," She answered in finality, not willing to say another word on the matter.

"Riiiiiiight," Grim answered knowingly, "So, any idea where our kids are?"

"Right behind you," Junior said, making his father jump out of his robe. The elder Reaper turned and saw his son standing on a chair with a grin on his face and Minnie looking amused, standing beside the chair.

"Junior! Don't sneak up on me, boy!" Grim exclaimed, catching his metaphorical breath as the party stopped momentarily to see what the commotion was about. All Junior did was grin.

"Pay up! I made him jump!" Junior exclaimed, holding out his hands to his mother and sister. Grim blinked, and so did the monsters in the room before Jack Skellington suddenly started laughing, holding his nonexistent stomach.

"H-he got you, _Lord of Death_!" Jack said in amusement as the whole room started laughing as well, even Grim after a moment as he realized his son just pranked him. He may be rebuilding his reputation, but his image could take a few blows from his son.

Minnie just rolled her eyes in amusement before giving Junior five gold coins she brought along in case she wanted anything. Mandy didn't even look away as she sipped some more of her drink, "How about I just agree to buy that cat's food and we call it even?" Mandy counter offered as Junior retracted his hand.

"Deal!" He said, holding his hands up in mock-surrender, "You forgot to bring any money, right?" He added on with a grin, getting a small glare from his mother, "Bye!" He yelled, jumping off the chair to rejoin the party.

"Well, Junior seems ta be in a betta mood," Grim noted as he retook his seat, "Wha didya say ta him anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Not a thing. I found him...well, more like he wandered onto me talking to Minnie in the graveyard," She answered with a shrug before smirking. "Though, I agree, he is in a better mood. Better enough to scare you half to life," She quipped.

"I swear yer assassin genes are showin demselves in dat boy," Grim countered, "So, wha was dat abou a cat?" He asked curiously.

Mandy opened her mouth before stopping and blinking as she looked over to Junior, talking to his Uncle Jack, "It was on him when we got here," She commented suspiciously.

"Ohh, you must be your mother's son to scare Grim! I haven't seen my brother jump like that since the Gorgon sisters tried to stalk him!" Jack praised, still laughing.

"Thanks...Sorry about storming out of here earlier," Junior apologized sheepishly.

"It's fine, it's fine. To be honest, I was a bit like that with Grim when I was younger," Jack confessed with a chuckle.

"Really?" Junior asked in surprise.

"You think living in the shadow of a famous sibling is bad, try living in the shadow of Death!" Jack explained, "Though, I stopped caring as much after I got my reaper powers."

"Why?" Junior asked curiously.

"Because I was having too much fun scarring people!" Jack answered proudly, "We all find our own thing and place in time, Junior. Mine's in this town. Minnie's, for now, is preforming on a stage. Your parents' is being rulers of the Underworld. And one day, you'll find your's," Jack promised with his wide grin, patting his nephew's shoulder.

"Thanks Uncle," Junior said with a smile before grinning, "Though, I agree with you- scarring people is very fun." Junior added mischievously.

"Just try not to scare my brother back into his skin. I doubt he'd look any good in it," Jack joked as they shared a laugh.

"JACK!" The Pumpkin King snapped his head around as three voices yelled his name. Shock, Lock, and Barrel came tumbling through the door, practically running over each other, bringing the party to a halt once again. Mandy had nearly drawn her pistols at the sudden interruption.

"Kids, kids! What's wrong!? You look like you saw a Seraph!" Jack said, crouching down to them immediately and placing a hand on the shoulders of Lock and Barrel, Shock standing between the boys. They were covered in sweat and dirt, panting desperately for air, and their tear-filled eyes were wide with an unholy fright. Never before had Jack seen the trick or treaters so terrified.

"It's Oogie Boogie!" Lock yelled, holding onto Jack's arm for support.

The skeleton's sockets narrowed at that, "What did that sack of roaches do!? Did he hurt you!?" He asked defensively. He always knew that Boogieman would be the death of these kids.

"He's dead. By the devil, Jack, he's dead!" Shock yelled frantically, her hands clutching her sides.

Jack stared as the room started to whisper curiously at that. Why were these kids so alarmed, so scared? Oogie Boogie had died before and came back, why would it bother them so much this time? "What happened?" He asked, still concerned for the three.

Barrel sniffled, clutching onto Jack's hand for dear life, "Something ate him...," The youngest of the trio whimpered out, causing alarm bells to go off in Jack's mind.

"What was it?" Jack asked, more aggressive then he meant to be, "What did you see?"

"It...It was-" Shock started, only to stop at a noise.

"Meow."

The trio and Jack, along with most of the room, looked to Grim Junior, standing behind his uncle and watching with a vaguely curious look on his face. Right under his chin, poking out of his hoodie, was the head of a black cat. At the attention, the Heir of the Scythe gained a small grin. "Sorry, I think she's hungry," He apologized as the eyes started turning away from him, and the cat licked its lips.

"AHHHHHH!" Jack spun around and saw that the kids were running out the door, screaming in terror again.

"Shock, Lock, Barrel, come back!" Jack yelled as he chased after them.

"I think the party is over," Mandy summarized what was on everyone's mind.

"Yah, I dink dose dree took de winds outta de sails," Grim agreed with a sigh. "I take it you dealt wid whateva dey were talkin abou?" The Reaper asked in a whisper, figuring that his wife had seen to that during her 'bathroom' trip.

Mandy eyed Junior for a moment while he was still looking at the door Jack and the three trick-or-treaters had raced out of, before smirking, "Yes, I think I have that taken care of," She answered in a tone Grim wasn't sure he liked. It was the only 'happy' tone Mandy really had. She was pleased...in an evil and/or proud way.

"Brother, what doth thou think of this most curious event?" Minnie asked as the party-goers began to filter out and head home, a bit worried and concerned over what 'ate' a creature of this town.

"Well, judging by Uncle's "did he hurt you" question, I don't think this Oogie guy was very nice," Junior commented as he petted his cat's head, "Maybe he just messed with the wrong guy?" Junior suggested.

"Aye, a sound conclusion, O Heir of Our Kingdom, but what of this devourer these children speak of? A beast, perhaps?" Minnie asked curiously.

"Ohh, we're all beasts in the end, Minnie," Junior said in an almost sagely tone, making Minnie stare in surprise. "Even for the gods, that is true. But nobility or depravity, that is entirely up to the beast itself," He added before grinning boyishly, his wise tone turning to childish in a moment. "But to answer your question? If it was just a mindless creature, it must be dead by now or long gone," He answered with a grin.

"What maketh ye so certain?" She asked curiously.

"Because no one else is dead," Junior answered bluntly.

"Come on you two, let's get ready to head home," Mandy called as she approached them, "We're leaving after we say goodbye to Jack," She added.

"I'll go look fer him." Grim said almost instantly, knowing his sibling might be a while with the kids.

Minnie looked to her mother, who nodded, "Father Grim, might I accompany ye?" She asked with a smile, which her skeletal father returned.

"Sure. Junior, ya stayin wid yer moder?" Grim asked, getting a nod, "Okay, let's go find dat Uncle of yer's," He said as they left.

After they were alone, Mandy smirked and gave her son a sidelong look, while he just kept rubbing the chin of his purring cat, "'Playing with some kids?'" She questioned, somewhere between amused and proud.

"In my defense, they struck first," Junior said with an amused look of his own, "Didn't think they'd get back here before we left though," He added on with a chuckle.

"So, you came into your reaper powers then?" Mandy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Something like that," Junior answered vaguely as the cat nipped at his fingers.

"Keeping secrets?" Mandy asked, more than a bit surprised at the change in attitude.

"Righhhhhhht, I'm the one keeping secrets," Junior said sarcastically, grinning ear hole to ear hole.

"I'm your mother," She pointed out, either not bothering or not caring to ask what secrets he meant.

"Guess I take after you then," He retorted effortlessly as the cat yawned before slipping back into his sweater.

"Try not to let those secrets come back to bite your ass," Mandy cautioned.

"That's the plan, Mom, that's the plan," He answered, smiling.

"So, what's her name?" Mandy asked, looking towards Junior's stomach area, where she imagined the cat was.

Grim Reaper Junior just grinned as he gave his answer, "Blair."

**With Grim and Minnie**

Minnie smiled as she followed the Reaper that raised her as his own child around the holiday town. As of late, things had been a bit strained between them since she learned of her Uncle Nergal being her biological father. Minnie had naturally been shocked and confused for a while, and Grim feared she would prefer the demonic sperm-donor over him.

However, as close as Minnie had become with Nergal Junior, she couldn't bring herself to call him Father. Grim's boney face had always been what she thought of at the terms _'Father' _and _'Dad'. _He had played with her, dressed her, fed her, told her stories, etc. Nergal Junior was important to her, yes, and she was grateful for him teaching her how to use her powers...but The Grim Reaper was her father. She had never known how to reassure of him of that...nor had she worked up the courage to ask him or her mother's certain questions about her brother...

"Yer moder mad at ya?" Grim asked, breaking the silence. At her shocked look, he chuckled. "I saw how ya looked at her, like ye were askin ta leave yer room afta bein grounded," He explained knowingly.

Minnie sighed before nodding. "Thou art truly wise, Father. Mother happened upon me partaking in flight with the use of mine powers," Minnie explained. "She was most displeased until mine Brother appeared."

Grim chuckled at that, "Don't let dat woman getta ya, Minnie. She's not use ta carrin much abou anyone, even afta ova a decade of havin kids. If she didn't care, she wouldn't have gonna looking for ya and Junior," He assured.

"...Father? Would Brother detest me moreso if he discovered mine powers?" Minnie asked, looking worried at the ground, stopping Grim dead in his tracks.

The old skeleton sighed, "Minnie, I'm really not sure how ta help ya wid dat one. I love ya and all, but I neva planned on havin kids before yer moder, let alone one being a reaper and the other being part demon." Grim explained. That was still a sore topic for him, honestly.

"I understand, Father," Minnie said softly. "On my sadder moments, I find mineself wishing that I had nary for Brother to be jealous of," Minnie added sadly.

The Grim Reaper knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Princess. When Junior gets his powers, de worse ye'll probably haf ta look forward ta is a spar from him," Grim assured and warned simultaneously.

"Twas that what took place between you and Frightful Uncle Jack?" Minnie asked curiously.

"Yes, and I do recall tossing his rear across the field for a while," Jack answered with a smug smirk as he approached the two.

"Dat was only because ya surprised me wid yer new powers!" Grim defended with an annoyed glare.

"Excuses, excuses!" Jack said teasingly before looking thoughtful, "Though, I suppose throwing you into the cauldron of boiling dragon blood was a bit over the top in hindsight," He added on, stroking his boney chin.

"Ya jus had ta brin dat up," Grim said with a deadpan expression. The argument came to a halt as Minnie gave a snort, suppressing a few giggles at her family's antics.

"Ye both art truly brother to one another," She said in amusement, getting a chuckle from Grim and a grin from Jack.

"So, wha happen wid dose kids?" Grim asked curiously.

"Take a look," Jack answered, pointing to the alley behind him. The King and Princess of the Underworld walked over and saw the trio huddled in a corner far down the alley, shivering in terror. "I don't know what's gotten into them. Even I haven't scared them this bad, ever!" Jack exclaimed as he scratched his skull, "I'm actually getting worried about what could have done this to them."

"Maybe whateva it was is what made me scythe act up earlier," Grim commented thoughtfully.

Minnie, meanwhile, had decided to approach the three children while her father and uncle conversed at the alley entrance, "Greeting, Subjects of the Pumpkin King." She greeted politely, making them snap their gaze to her, "Prithee, but mayhaps ye trio be fain to with this princess anent what was the sake of such pudh wanion?" She asked kindly.

"It...It's you," Barrel said, pointing shakily at her, all of them starring with wide eyes, almost fearful of her.

"You...you're...you are...," Lock said, gulping as his forehead dripped with sweet as he tried to push himself against the wall.

"I am what?" Minnie asked, tilting her head in confusion at their actions.

"You're His Sister," Shock answered as Minnie's eyes also went wide in understanding. At the party, they ran because they realized that Junior was already there. They had indeed, in their own opinions at least, been running for their very lives.

_'...Brother...Ye did this?'_ Minnie thought in alarm. Her brother was powerless. His only ability was his inability to die, being already dead as he was. At least...that was what she thought. Could Junior have come into his reaper power? Was he keeping it a secret from her as she had kept her powers from him? Or did he do this by other means? Had their mother trained him in secret? Even if he was capable of doing this to these three children, what could have pushed him to scar their young minds so badly?

She looked back towards her father and uncle, wondering if she should mention this to them...after all, Jack could be investigating the death of this 'Oogie Boogie' with no answers to find if he didn't find out. But...if her mother wanted it secret...ohh, her family was too complicated at times!

She sighed in the end, deciding to talk to her mother about this and hopeful get some answers from her or her brother. She forced a small, comforting smile onto her face and spoke gently, "Worry not, Children of Halloween. Ye wilt unlikely see nary a hair of Mine brother, henceforth until next All Hallow's Eve," She assured them before turning to leave, hoping she gave them some comfort. She did not know the circumstances of what happened between them and her sibling yet, so she could not lay judgment on them.

"They okay?" Jack asked curiously, assuming Minnie was 'counselling' the kids a bit. The girl paused to gather her thoughts before nodding.

"Aye, Uncle. I am of the belief that mine brother is correct in regards to this mysterious situation. Whatever has committed this act was likely doing so in retailation to some insult or harm made by this 'Oogie Boogie'. This band of children may hath just hast the wanion of being whereupon the event took place," Minnie answered eloquently. Her brother had been leaving hints, she realized, as to what really happened; vague and half-truths. Another skill she didn't believe him to possess before this night. Curiouser and curiouser she grew on her brother, who she thought she knew everything about...then again, he probably thought the same about her.

"I hope so. I'll probably check out Oogie's club house just to be safe," Jack commented, rubbing his chin.

"I be sorry ta cut dis visit short, but we're gettin ready ta head back home soon," Grim informed to his brother with an apologetic smile.

Jack just grinned smugly at his elder bone-sibling, "Now you know why I settled for being the Pumpkin King. I couldn't enjoy being a ruler of the Underworld as much as I do being in this town, it just wouldn't be as fun," Jack semi-gloated.

"Yea, yea, laugh it up Dragon's Breath!" Grim shot jokingly with a smirk.

"Well, you two can head along. I'll see you guys out after I get these three to Sally. Maybe she can snap them out of this," Jack commented as he headed down the alley.

"Seeya dere, Jack," Grim called as he and Minnie turned to head back to find the other half of their family, "So, how'd ya like yer firs Halloween, Minnie?" Grim asked fatherly.

"I enjoyed it grandly, Father. Maugre the incident I unintentionally caused mine brother at the party, I believe that tonight played out better than it might have," Minnie answered with a smile before looking curious, "Might I inquire something?" She asked

"Fire away," Grim answered, wondering what she would ask.

"How long do ye believe it will be until Brother awakens his deathly powers?" The First Princess and Second Heir of the Underworld asked to her King and Father.

"Hmm, tough call dere. Junior actually hasa lot of power fer sucha young reaper. Mos reapers gain some of deir powers widin de firs decade, makin him a _late bloomer_, as it were," Grim answered vaguely.

"So, his powers could cme forth at any time?" Minnie clarified.

"Yeah, but I'd sense a change in him like dat if it happened," Grim assured.

Minnie nodded, pondering this new information carefully. If her brother did terrify those three, he didn't do so with new reaper powers. So, he probably did it with something he obtained or learned from their mother...unless it had something to do with his biological father- someone she knew less than nothing about. _'Brother, why must thou cause me such mental anguish even when ye art being benign to me?'_ She asked herself with a mental sigh. The minute they start getting along and he suddenly becomes a big mystery.

After about five minutes of walking, the royal family was once against reunited and started heading towards the gates of the town, where Jack Skellington awaited them, "Stop by anytime, Grim," Jack said, giving his sibling a hug. He smiled and gave Mandy a stage bow, "Queen Mandy, your most frightening presence is always welcome in my domain," He said courteously as Mandy gave him an amused smirk.

"Art they flirting?" Minnie whispered to her brother.

"I think he's just trying to mess with Dad," Grim Junior answered honestly.

"Minnie, Junior, pleasure to meet both of you. I look forward to having you both next year, hopefully with less incidents and interruptions," Jack said, kneeling down to give the prince and princess a hug, which they returned.

"Thank ye for thine hospitality, dear uncle," Mandy said happily.

"Yeah, see ya next yer, Uncle Jacky!" Junior said with a grin.

"Meow!" Blair called, sticking her head out of Junior's sweater.

"Blair says thanks too, even if she didn't get to enjoy the party," Junior added in with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad my town could supply you with a companion, Grim Junior," Jack said, patting the cat lightly before the family started to depart.

"Say bye to Zero for me!" Junior called as they headed off while Jack waved them off, "So...any other secret family members to tell us about?" Junior asked jokingly.

"Grim's probably got a few skeletons for you to meet one day," Mandy quipped evenly, "And Junior, remember to get a collar on that cat of yours."

"A shock collar?" Junior asked jokingly, making Blair meow frantically and dive back into the reaper's empty insides to hide.

"I have some you can borrow," Mandy answered with a smirk before frowning at Junior's wide eyes at her, "What?"

"Do I want to know WHY you have shock collars in your bedroom?" Junior asked in a shocked voice, as Grim and Minnie both stiffened.

"Who said they were in my bedroom?" Mandy asked with a glare, blinking as the shocked look turned into a grin.

"You did, with your glare," Junior answered knowingly and mischievously, Minnie blushing scarlet behind him at the implications and Grim laughing at his son's antics, "Dad, I didn't know you and Mom were into that," He continued as his father burst out laughing, Minnie looking ready to faint.

All went quiet as Mandy fired a bullet at Junior's feet. The young reaper just blinked curiously and looked up at his gun-wielding mother, starring down the barrel of it, "You got five seconds before I start shooting," She warned in annoyance. It wouldn't kill him and they all knew it- but it would hurt like hell! "And will you stop laughing!" Mandy yelled at Grim, who was still holding his nonexistent stomach, fighting down his mirth. She turned back...and her eyebrow started twitching as she saw her son had made himself scarce.

"I'm startin ta like Junior's new attitude," Grim commented with a teasing smirk.

"Why, because he has the guts to make jokes about me?" Mandy asked neutrally.

"No, because de boy be trollin ya, Mandy!" Grim declared with a laugh.

"Hey, I learned from the best," Junior said, sitting on a tree limb with a boyish grin on his skull, making them turn to look at him, Minnie still in a daze from the mental images. Mature the part-demoness may be, but that didn't mean she desensitized to many _**mature **_things of that nature.

"Didn't I say I'd start shooting?" Mandy reminded as she aimed her hand gun, still a bit annoyed at the joke. In response, Junior yanked up his sweatshirt...,"Oh, you little bastard," Mandy cursed quietly, her eyebrow twitching like mad.

"Junior, where de fook did ya get dat wine?" Grim asked, looking at the wine bottle labeled 'Mastma's Plague', some of the best wine in all the underworlds...and one of Mandy's favorites. Blair was situated on the neck of it, grinning mischievously to all.

"I bought it off a guy with the money I won by scarring you," Junior answered smugly before readdressing his mother, "You shoot me, this breaks, I absorb the wine, and I get royally drunk with Blair here," He warned with a grin as he let his sweatshirt cover him again.

"...HOW did you learn this from me?" Mandy asked blankly, 'And when the hell did you find the time to buy that bottle?'

"If you aren't strong enough to threaten someone with their destruction, threaten them with destruction of something they want," Junior explained sagely.

"I have NEVER said that," Mandy retorted evenly.

Junior just shrugged, "I'll be keeping this hostage until we get home," He informed.

"Why wouldn't I shoot you then?" Mandy pointed out.

"I'm making it up as I go, Mom," He informed with a grin as he started to walk off.

"...Grim, you're right, he is trolling me," Mandy said with a sigh before smirking.

"And ya couldn't be proude," Grim joked playfully. "Still, wonder wha inspired dis change?" He asked curiously, still amused at the whole thing.

Mandy shrugged, "Puberty?" She asked uncaringly, having no idea how that worked for reapers.

Grim blinked before remembering his years of puberty, "...If so, I envy me boy for it," He said evenly, wishing he could have had acted like that in his teens, "So, how do we snap Minnie out of it?" Grim asked, seeing the lost look in Minnie's eyes.

"Eleven year old and he's already making girls blush and breaking their minds," Mandy commented in jest as she leaned down and whispered something in Minnie's ear.

The princess immediately stiffened, "HE WHAT?!" She yelled before running after her brother.

"Wha ya say ta her?" Grim asked with wide eyes.

"Told her Junior stole her diary before we left," She answered with a smirk.

"...Did he?" Grim asked curiously.

"No, but I did," Mandy answered simply as Grim gapped, "And it'll be under Junior's pillow if I have my way."

"...I dink I'm goin to pretend I didn't hear any of dat so I can at least try ta ignore de inevitable war you two are goin ta have," He said, sounding a bit scared.

"Good luck," Mandy said with a dark smirk as they headed home. She wasn't sure why, but she got the feeling she was going to enjoy this change of pace.

**End of Chapter**

Here's the start of what I hope to be a very entertaining story. This IS Xover, but I am not telling what the series is because that would ruin the surprise. I'm sure a few of you have figured out what series it is though.

Yes, Junior is acting a bit OOC, but that's intentional- it relates to what happened in the club house. It'll all make sense in time, I promise. And yes, Junior has a new pet. As for the scene between Junior and Mandy? I'll say to you all what I said to my beta- it might seem like they're subtly threatening each other, but it still comes off as a nice Mother-son moment to me.

Well, until next time!

**QTP**- What happened in the club house? What will Jack find there? What 'ate' Oogie Boogie? Why is Junior acting so different? What did he really mean by 'Something like that'? What secrets is he hiding? Is Blair just a cat, and what does she have to do with everything? What will Minnie do with all these questions? Will Mandy and Junior have a prank war to end all prank wars? Is Mandy really fine with her son keeping secrets? Lastly, how will this change everything?


End file.
